If Only I Could
by Inseverable
Summary: Brittany is the new girl, who immediately runs into trouble. She's caught up in Santana Lopez, the one and only HBIC at McKinley. Could Brittany make Santana second-guess herself? BRITTANA/FABERRY
1. Chapter 1

**If Only I Could**

**A/N: This chapter is all in Brittany's POV. I'll start introducing Santana's perspective when there are more Brittana moments. This is an introduction chapter basically, Britt's still getting acquainted.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Brittany, this way, I'll give you your locker assignment." Mr. Figgins, a weird looking man, was her new principal.

I nodded and followed him around the corner, and I was soon met with another body, knocking us both down.

"Watch it bitch!" A small, furious, Latina was attempting to tower over her. She was being fairly cute trying to tower over me, but I was a good five inches taller.

"Sorry." I mumbled. This girl has the most _amazing_ eyes I've ever seen. The brown orbs made me melt.

"Santana, please refrain from using _that _type of language." Principal Figgins stated firmly. I had forgotten he was here.

"_Whatever_," the girl known as Santana said, "Blondie here needs to learn how to walk _and_ look at the same time. I know a lot of blondes that can, take Quinn for example."

_Damn,_ this girl is a major bitch. She was wearing a red and white cheerleading uniform that had the letters _WMHS_ across the chest. Ugh, cheerleaders were always so bitchy and stuck up.

"Brittany, just come here, your locker is right here." He motioned his arms over to an empty locker.

"Than-"

"HELL NO_! Nobody_ has a locker next to mine, especially _this_ ditzy blonde." Santana was practically yelling, and caused a little attention.

"Miss Lopez, all the other lockers are taken, so therefore I _must_ give this to Brittany." The man stated sternly.

"Ugh you're _so _on my list Blondie." With that said, the smaller girl stormed to her fist period class.

"I'm sorry for her, she's uncontrollable."

"Don't worry, I've met worse."

He laughed and wished me luck before turning and going the other way.

* * *

><p>I walked into my first class, which was history. I hated this subject, it was fairly boring. I guess they call it history for a reason. I took a seat next to a short brunette and she immediately smiled.<p>

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry." I shook her awaiting hand, and smiled.

"Brittany."

"Nice to meet you Brittany, so how's your day so far?"

"Pretty interesting, my locker is next to this girl named Santana Lopez, she was being this bitch to me."

Rachel's eyes widened upon hearing Santana's name.

"What?" I asked.

"S-Santana is the HBIC here at McKinley. She basically sleeps around with girls, whether their straight or not."

So this Santana girl was gay. This could be interesting. "Really?" I asked. Rachel nodded. "Well I'm Bisexual; I never thought it was a big deal."

"Of course it's not. I was raised by two gay dads. I'm not homophobic, so don't worry."

"Oh okay. I just thought you were because your eyes widened at the mention of Santana's name."

"Oh of course not, I'm surprised Figgins gave you that locker. Everyone stays out of Santana's way, including him."

"He said there were no other open lockers."

"Alright class, open your books to page 76. Brittany come over here and I'll assign you one." The teacher, Mrs. Pembroke said.

History was boring. I went and made a stop at my locker to dump my history book in. I turned to walk off to second period.

* * *

><p>I walked into Biology, and asked the teacher for my seating assignment. I followed the direction of his finger, and was soon met with my new seat, only to find that my partner was the one and only Santana. She looked up from her phone, looked at me, and I swear I saw her wince.<p>

"Oh hey Blondie, couldn't get enough of me?"

"Obviously not, who could possibly say no?"

There it was again. I saw her wince. She was probably not used to people talking to her for this long.

"Smart choice of words, I'll spare you your life for an extra class."

I laughed, this girl was funny.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and I headed off to Spanish. The seats were set up so one row could fit four people. I saw Rachel and smiled. She was sitting next to a blonde girl, who was seated next to Santana. The teacher, Mr. Schuester, with my luck, put me next to Santana. I sighed as I sat down and looked to Santana.<p>

"So I was right, you cannot get enough of this." The smaller girl motioned to her body and laughed.

"Sorry, I had no say in my schedule, saying that I just transferred and all."

Santana was about to say something, but another girl interrupted. "Hi, I'm Quinn Fabray, are you new?"

I nodded. So this must be the Quinn girl Santana referred to earlier. She was wearing an identical uniform as Santana. She didn't seem like Santana at all.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled and turned back to Rachel.

"Hey Rachel, what's up?" I asked, happy to have another class with a familiar face.

"Nothing much Britt, I forgot to tell you, this is my girlfriend, Quinn."

I smiled at that, they were cute together. "It's alright, you guys are cute together." Both girls blushed when I said this.

"Thanks Britt." Rachel said with a bright smile.

"Yeah thanks; we're still trying to help this grump over here to get a girl and stay with her." Quinn said.

"Uh-uh. No me gusta. You know I don't do girlfriends." Santana stated.

Hmm, so Santana is a player huh? I had a feeling though, ever since Rachel said something about her sleeping with the entire female population at McKinley. She was snapped out of her thoughts when someone smacked her upside the head.

"Hey Blondie, do you mind coming back to earth anytime soon?"

"It's _Brittany_; does it hurt to say that? You know what, never mind. It's not because you're a player, it's because you're such a bitch_;_ _nobody_ can even _stand_ you." That was the first time I stood up to her, but I felt pretty damn good.

Quinn and Rachel were just sitting there, dumbfounded.

"I'm going to go cool off, if you need me Quinn; you know where to find me." With that said Santana stood up and left.

"Dang Brittany, you have a lot of nerve. No one has ever stood up to her." Rachel stated.

"Let me go check on her. She's under the bleachers, doing who knows what." Quinn said.

"Alright class is out in like two minutes, wait until then?" Rachel said.

"Okay babe."

* * *

><p>The whole entire day, I haven't seen Santana. The final bell rand and I got up, starting for my locker.<p>

Instead of Santana, I saw Quinn. I guess she had that locker on the edge next to Santana's.

"Hey Brittany."

"Hi Quinn."

"I just talked to Santana; she basically slept on a blanket with tears in her eyes under the bleachers."

"I didn't mean to make her sad. It was just making me mad; when someone calls me Blondie, it just reminds me if how dumb I am."

"Hey, you are not dumb. You just think different, a good different."

"Alright thanks Quinn, I have to go; mom's expecting me."

"Bye Britt."

* * *

><p>After Brittany had left, Quinn's mind though back to the conversation she had with Santana.<p>

"_It scares the hell out of me Q, that's the only reason why I'm more of a bitch to her. Maybe it thought that the feeling will go away. It just made her hate me. You want to know why I'm so quiet when you and Berry are together? I want something like that, but no one is worth it here. The minute I saw her ice blue eyes, I swear I knew that she was going to be a problem; a good problem that is."_

"_Santana, she doesn't hate you. I can guarantee that."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_I can see it in her eyes. It's like she gets lost in them whenever you guys talk. You have the same look."_

"_Yeah whatever."_

"_No, not whatever, I don't get why you can't ease up and ask her out, you're Santana Lopez."_

"_I actually like and care about her. It isn't about doing the deed anymore. That's why I'm so scared. If I get into a relationship with her, I could do something to mess up. I am Santana Lopez, after all."_

"_If only people can see that you're such a sap."_

"_Ugh whatever Quinn."_

Things could get pretty interesting. Quinn smiled to herself and went to find her car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is it lame? Please tell me so. I Wasted a Friday on this -.- XD**


	2. Chapter 2

If Only I Could

A/N: Still in Brittany's POV. Sorry about not updating, I kinda forgot I had this fic o.o

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>-<em>Beep, Beep, Beep…<em>

Ugh, so early. I always wondered why we had to wake up so early to learn. I'm pretty sure it just goes right through people's heads anyway. I'm actually afraid of going to school today. I may have stood up to Santana, but she still scared the shit out of me. I made my way out of bed and ended up tripping over Lord Tubbington. I'm surprised I even tripped over him. He was so fat, and I never usually trip over him. _Ugh, Santana, this is your fault! _

* * *

><p>Good, I didn't see Santana this morning at my locker. I made my way to history and sat down next to Rachel again. She immediately started blabbering as I tried my hardest to follow along with what she was saying.<p>

"-so will you join?"

"Uh..."

"Brittany, were you even paying attention?"

"A little..."

"I asked if you wanted to join the Glee Club."

"What's that?"

"A club, you know, to sing and dance, I heard you were pretty good at dancing. Although you probably will only sing backup, because with my voice, everyone does."

_Whoa... a little cocky much?_

"Yeah sure, when do you guys meet?" I asked. Maybe this could be fun…

"We meet every day, afterschool."

"Okay, I'll see you there."

The bell rang, finally, history was over.

Oh no. I have biology next, with Santana. I thought I was being a super ninja because I managed to avoid her this morning, but I don't know anymore. I kinda hoped that she skipped.

* * *

><p>And I was right. She did skip. Biology went by pretty fast, and I was glad. When I arrived to Spanish class, Santana wasn't there either. I saw Quinn motion me to sit next to her, in Santana's seat. I hesitated for a moment, and then finally sat down.<p>

"Brittany, don't mind Santana next time, she just needs someone to tame her. I used to be a major bitch like her; we would be the two unstoppable bitches. When we joined the Glee Club to spy for Sue, I met Rachel. She kinda reminded me that these cheerleading uniforms and the head bitch title don't really matter when we graduate." Quinn stated.

I was speechless. Even if she just said a few sentences, it was touching. Someday I wish Santana could find a tamer, I could see her getting places, even if I didn't know her well. A little part of me hoped that I could be her tamer. There was something about her that I really liked.

"Wow Quinn that was a very touching story."

Then, Santana came in and stood in front of me. She waited for a moment, and then finally said something.

"You mind getting your little blonde ass of my seat? I kinds of sit there."

"Santana." Quinn scolded.

"Yeah whatever Fabray." After saying that, she just sat in my original seat and just started to play with her phone.

"Whenever she plays with her phone, she's having an internal battle." Quinn whispered in my ear.

"Whatever she just said isn't true." I heard Santana say.

"Oh it's nothing Satan. I was just telling her how much of a sap you really are."

I just sat there confused. I thought she said something about Santana playing with her phone when she has an internal battle. That was already confusing enough, and now I'm just even more confused.

"Shut your mouth Fabray." I heard Santana yell. That snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Does it kill you to be nice?" I snapped.

I could tell Santana was taken aback by my sudden outburst because she physically winced.

"Uh, sorry, I guess. Quinn I'm gonna chill, you know where to find me." With that said, Santana stood up, and left the room.

"Brittany, come with me. She's under the bleachers; I want you to come with me."

"O-Okay." I manage to stammer out, truth is, I'm afraid of what I'll see.

* * *

><p>I was <em>NOT<em> expecting to see that. There was Santana, curled up into a ball on a blanket, looking so helpless and vulnerable, and she was sobbing. Quinn motioned me to stand behind this piece of metal from the bleachers.

"Santana… hey what's up?" Quinn cooed as she sat down next to Santana and pulled the little brunette into her lap.

"I-I told you she hates me. God why do I have to be a bitch all the time?" she muttered, and then stared to say some things in Spanish.

"Santana, you know I understand you. I _am_ in your Spanish class, after all. But she doesn't hate you, trust me, she's just fed up with you and your insults."

_Who_ are they talking about? I am so confused. But then again, when am I not? Who hates her? Who doesn't hate her? _Gosh_. _Confusing_ much? _Yes_.

"Why can't I be nice to her? Why? She's beautiful, kind, and adorable when she kind of drifts of into space. It's kinda like beauty and the beast. Only I am the beast, and she is the beauty. She's _priceless. _Besides, I don't even know if she even _swings_ that _way_. Even if she does, there's _no_ way I can ever say that to her."

"Oh she swings both ways, she told Rachel. You don't have to worry about saying that to her."

"What do you mean?"

"Brittany, come here." I snapped out of my thoughts and found Quinn look over at my way. Oh_, that's_ who Santana was talking about. _Me. _A part of me _did _want her to like me, but the other part wasn't so sure anymore.

"Britt, you still there?" Once again she snapped me out of my thoughts, and I jumped, a little startled. I made my way over to Santana and prayed she didn't cut me.

"Quinn, I am so going to kill you." Santana growled.

"Rachel needs me; I'll leave you two alone."

I just stood there frozen in my place, and closed my eyes, waiting for Santana to just attack me. When she stood up and grabbed my wrist, I jumped.

"Britt, it's okay, I won't cut you. I promise."

I looked up and saw the sincerity in her eyes. I nodded.

"So I'm guessing you heard me say all those things to Quinn... I'm sorry Brittany; I didn't mean to make you hate me. It's just, you give me this _feeling_. A feeling I'm not used to. I guess I just closed my walls up and kinda took out all that confusion and frustration on you."

"Don't worry I'm always confused." She chuckled.

"You're so damn _cute_. Did you know that?" I shook my head. I didn't know that. "Well you are. Just in case you didn't hear me the first time, you're cute, adorable, kind, everything that's good in this miserable stinking world. You make me nervous. I'm not the one good with feelings, but I'll work on them for you. I know this is _way _to forward, but uh… will you be my girlfriend? I know I said I don't do girlfriends, and that I don't really know you, but I really need you. I really like you too, and I think dating takes too long. I'm not that patient. I've never done this before, like just put my feelings and heart out there. Could you give me a chance? Please?"

I was taken aback. Here was the Head Cheerleader, the sexiest, most feared girl in school, who everyone wants to tap, is asking me to be her girlfriend. Now that part of me that was confused about Santana joined in with the other part of me. Now my heart was beating. Beating fast for Santana Lopez.

She sensed my hesitation and asked, "It's okay if you say no, I guess… I mean, we don't even know each other well a-"

I cut her off by pulling on her Cheerios top and kissing her. Oh lordie, I feel like I'm in heaven, her lips. Mhmm her lips… so damn soft. I feel her put her hands up to my cheek, and caressing them. We basically kept kissing until we heard a cough. I jumped a little, so she pulled away slowly and pecked my lips once more before saying, "Quinn gets the fuck out of here. Can't I have a moment?" I giggled, and leaned in to kiss her once more.

"Oh I'm _sorry_, but if _someone_ skips class one more time thy best be suspended."

Santana groaned. She leaned in to kiss me again, but this time, pulling away, she said, "I can't get enough of you."

I giggled and responded with- "I can tell. But we should head back to class; I'd miss you too much if you were suspended." She laughed and intertwined our fingers together.

As we were headed back to class, I realized that for once in my life, I'm not confused. I'm happy.

Santana was happy to; she smiled a smile that finally reached her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

If Only I Could

A/N: POV from both Britt and Santana. (: I brought Brittana together fast because they just can't be apart. It's like wrong. lol

\\

Chapter 3

**Santana POV**

I have this weird feeling. It's all so new to me. I'm still surprised that she even said yes. Well a lot of people would have killed to be in her shoes, but that's not the point. I didn't even know her. But when our lips touched, it felt like we've known each other for _years_. I think I actually smiled. Not one of my fake smiles just to get people to leave me alone, a_ real _smile. Wow, it's like feeling high, but I'm not smoking. I'm starting to not make sense. The things this girl does to me.

I'm totally gonna keep this girl, I can tell. I didn't even sleep with her yet. Oh god, there's something wrong with me. Crap, I'm rambling _and_ annoying myself in my own mind. I guess my amazing girlfriend sensed it because she squeezed my hand.

"Are you alright? You seem like me when I'm thinking, very distant." She whispered.

I smiled, she's too cute. "Yeah I'm fine, just happy I guess."

"I can tell; I'm that awesome."

"More than you'll ever know babe."

She blushed then looked away for a second. _Adorable_.

"You called me babe."

"I think I did. Hmm… yeah, I did." Seriously, too cute.

Then, to kill out amazing moment, Mr. Schue _had _to interrupt.

"Girls, pay attention. Stop talking or I will separate you. I will make you untangle your fingers from each other."

"Oh Hells no. You can't make me. If I wanna hold my girlfriend's hand then I will. Unless you have an issue with that? I suggest you continue to try to teach some Spanish. Not everyone here can understand what you tryin' to teach."

There were a couple people trying to contain their laughter. Some including Brittany.

"Alrighty then, class open your textbooks to page 89."

_Yeah that's right, continue teaching and leave me and Britts the hell alone. _

\\

**Brittany POV**

After an agonizing hour the bell finally rung. I had to try and stop myself from laughing when Santana had her little outburst in Spanish. It's actually convenient, because she's a lefty and I'm a righty. We can hold hands like all the time. It's like we were made for each other.

Santana interrupted my thoughts and I jumped a little. What can I say? I'm jumpy.

"Baby, you listening to me?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, I kinda went to my happy place."

"Yeah, I kinda noticed. You should let me visit sometime. It seems like a fun place."

"I don't know if they have plane tickets to go there, but I'll see what I can do." I smiled.

She laughed, you could see her cute dimples. "You're too cute, but do you wanna come over afterschool? I'll try my best not to ravish you."

"Santana Lopez, you are baaaad."

"I know, but you love it."

"Course I do, even though we only know each other for like two days."

"Yeah, I know, but we are gonna go on an adventure and learn about each other along the way."

"I'm looking forward to it." I think I broke one of my cheekbones. I gotta stop smiling, ouch. It hurts. Oh gosh.

"Britt, babe. You're smile is like contagious. It's amazing."

I looked down and blushed. Santana lifted my chin up so I was facing her.

"Don't be embarrassed. You're too cute. Now come on, I'll walk you to class."

\\

**Santana POV**

It was only after everything happened that I realized that I'm Santana Lopez. I do reckless things and I'm a huge player. What if I mess this up? I honestly never thought I'd be tied down to one girl, never mind one that I just met. I have to tell her that I might mess up. After all, I remember that Quinn said that honesty is the best way to go. Eh, I'll tell her afterschool, right now I have to think of fun things to do…

\\

A/N: Really short, sorry I have to do all these high school things -.- so annoying, I have to think of my major by Friday. Sheeeeeit. And I might add a new story that I will take seriously. It's about Santana and Quinn fighting over to get Brittany. I've had experience with this, It might be more easier to write. Gots homework :p ew.


	4. Chapter 4

If Only I Could – Chapter 4

A/N: If I get some things wrong, like how I describe character appearances, I apologize, I forgot ;o I know, I'm Horrible (;

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

I'm currently at my locker trying to figure out what my combination was. I felt two warm hands wrap around my waist, and the next thing I know I hear Santana whisper –

"Forget your combo sweetie?"

I giggled a little and happily replied- "Yeah I did baby. Can you help me?"

I know that Santana didn't know my combination, because we only knew each other for a week, but we act like we've been friends forever. I wonder how she'll help me figure combo. I wish everyone can see how sweet she is. I have a feeling I'm gonna keep her around for a while.

"I'll be right back honey." She kissed me on the cheek and ran towards the office.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV <strong>

So I'm on my way to the office to see if I can get the secretary to give me Brittany's locker combination.

..

"Hi, can I get Brittany Pierce's locker combination?"

"Santana, how many times do I have to tell you? You can't just go into someone's locker like that, so therefore I cannot give you her combination."

"This is different! She's my girlfriend, who forgot her combination."

"You have a girlfriend? HA! The world really is ending."

Yeah, as you can tell, I don't have the friendliest relationship with the people in the office.

"Ugh, you know what? I'm bringing her here!"

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

Not five minutes later, I saw Santana storm down the hallway.

"Hey, where did you go?"

"Britt, come with me to get your combination." She grabbed my wrist and pulled.

I was a little freaked out, because I know how Santana can get, so I'm a little reluctant to go with her to the office.

"Santana where are we go-"

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

I admit I am a little frustrated that the secretary didn't believe that I had a girlfriend. I saw fear in Brittany's eyes when I grabbed her wrist, so instead I just picked her up and carried her bridal style. She wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled a little, but the fear was still there. It sucks that she's scared of me, but I wouldn't blame her.

I kissed her softly on the lips and assured her that I wasn't going to hurt her.

"Britt, baby I promise I'm not going to hurt you. We're just going to go to the office because that asshole of a secretary doesn't believe that I have an amazing girlfriend." I caught a little attention picking Brittany up, so I just glared at every person who made eye contact with me.

"Oh okay. Baby you know you didn't have to pick me up right?" She relaxed a little and that made me happy.

"Yeah I know, but what fun would it be if I didn't? Can I not carry my princess?"

I saw her blush a little before she buried her face into my neck to attempt to hide it. I love making her blush. _It's_ _so damn cute_.

"Saaaaaan! Stop making me blush, I figured out that you like to make me blush like two days ago! You're such a sap."

Now it's my turn to blush. I didn't have to hide it because us ethnics don't blush. _Dammit, she figured it out. _Poo_. Oh my god,_ I just said poo in my head. This is bad. I'm going to make sure Brittany gets it for doing this to me. Hehe I just thought of something… this should be gooood.

"Okay baby I'll try to be a bitch to you instead."

I saw her eyes widen and she almost fell out of my arms. _Almost. _But since I'm like a friggen ninja I caught her.

"Woah, baby I'm just kidding. You're too sweet to be a bitch to. When we're at my house I wanna talk to you about something."

Her eyes widen again. _Ugh_ I hate this. Why must I be such a bitch?

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

Santana put me down at the door to the office and opened the door for me.

"Baby, just tell her that I fucked your brains out so you can't remember you locker combo anymore." I heard Santana say.

My eyes widened at this. I have to stop doing that, I'm pretty sure Santana won't hurt me, but I've seen what she's done to people and I just can't get rid of that fear.

"Britt, babe I'm kidding, we're taking this slow. We're going to go on an adventure together okay?"

I nodded and she kissed my cheek.

…

"Can I have my locker combination? I forgot it…"

"So you're Santana's girlfriend?" The secretary asked.

I nodded, and Santana just started to gloat about having me as a girlfriend_. Seriously_, she's got to stop making me blush.

After we got our locker combination, Santana kissed me softly and told me she'll pick me up from my last class. She told me that we'll grab something to eat before we go to her house. I'm nervous and excited because I've never been to her house. I wonder what she has in store…

* * *

><p>AN: I suck (;


End file.
